


Promise

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first promise to Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

The fire is hot, red flames licking at the ceiling and Mary’s body.  
  
 _Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean! Go!_  
  
John clutches the baby to his chest, squeezing his other son’s tiny hand probably a little too tight, but it’s all he can do to keep it together right now. She’s gone and he is all they’ve got now. His boys. His beautiful, gorgeous boys.  
  
A sob escapes his throat and big, green eyes stare up at him.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
He tries for a reassuring smile, but misses the mark by a mile when he sees Dean’s eyes fill with tears. Instead, he reaches out and pulls Dean’s little body against his chest.  
  
“Everything will be alright, Dean, I promise.”  
  
He doesn’t know how, but he will keep his promise.  
  
Dean nods, John’s promise good enough for now. John watches as Dean holds a finger out to Sam and the baby clamps his hand around it tightly. Dean leans in to his little brother and presses a kiss to his head.  
  
“Everything will be alright, Sammy, I promise.”  
  
And John knows Dean will keep that promise too, no matter what.


End file.
